


In The Beginning

by Higuchimon



Series: Reversal [9]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Diversity Writing Challenge, GX Flash Bingo, M/M, Mostly just referred to not shown, Nerve Stimulation Torture, The rape is non-graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 21:33:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11768814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higuchimon/pseuds/Higuchimon
Summary: Johan's time with Haou began with pain and ended with pleasure beyond words.





	In The Beginning

**Title:** In The Beginning  
 **Characters:** Juudai, Johan|| **Ship:** Juudai x Johan  
 **Word Count:** 500|| **Chapters:** 1/1  
 **Genre:** Drama|| **Rated:** R  
 **Challenge:** Diversity Writing: Reversal AU: A095: paragraph with 4 fullstops; GX Flash Bingo, #160, Juudai x Johan  
 **Notes:** This takes place in my reversal world, where Juudai's powers are those of the Destructive Darkness. This is the morning after Johan's capture and rape is referenced and there is implied nudity and nerve stimultion to inflict both pleasure and pain.  
 **Summary:** Johan's time with Haou began with pain and ended with pleasure beyond words.

* * *

Johan began to open his eyes, then slammed them shut even harder. One glimpse was all he’d needed to know where he was, which was definitely somewhere that he didn’t want to be. 

_Haou’s bedroom._

Or to be fully accurate, Haou’s _bed_. 

He could feel the collar around his neck: it was all that he had on. One careful move of his hand reminded him of the rest of it: a chain leash attached to the collar kept him tied to the bed itself. 

And to make matters worst of all, he could feel a weight against him. he’d never woken up with anyone before, but he knew who it was without having to look. 

Slowly it dawned on him how much he hurt and where he hurt: hips, thighs, buttocks. 

Well, that was where he hurt the most. He hurt over his entire body, thanks to Haou’s efforts beforehand, the ones that left him a screaming, trembling mess at his captor’s feet. 

No more than a few touches, that was all _that_ had been. Haou didn’t bother with torture devices. He didn’t need them, not when a single brush of his hands could send Johan into more agony and pleasure than he had ever imagined could exist. 

Haou’s arm slipped around him and cold lips pressed against the side of his neck. 

“Good morning,” Haou murmured. “And how are you enjoying yourself today?” 

Johan pressed his lips together and refused to answer. Haou tsked at him. 

“I think I taught you what happens if you don’t answer me when I ask you something last night. Didn’t I?” 

Oh, Johan remembered that. Haou had wanted to know if Johan had ever been to anyone else’s bed. And Johan answered him: eventually. Pain and pleasure mixed shattered Johan’s defiance. 

But rest had put some of it back together and he steeled himself, refusing to move or speak. 

Haou pulled Johan’s head around and kissed him thoroughly and passionately on the lips. 

“I’ll have to repeat your lesson. When I ask you questions, you answer me. You answer me right away and you answer me _thoroughly_ and _honestly_.” Haou’s hand rested without warning on Johan’s shoulder and pain arced through him. Johan, taken by surprise, arched upward, screaming in agony, thrashing in Haou’s arms. Haou watched calmly, with a pleased smile, until he lifted his hand and Johan collapsed, trembling and sweat-covered. 

“Are you enjoying yourself this morning?” Haou repeated. Johan trembled, fear and pain rocketing all through him. He swallowed, knowing what it would be like if he didn’t answer. 

“No,” he whispered at last. “No, I’m not.” How could he be? He’d been raped the night before and this morning it would probably happen again, and he was being tortured! None of that was _enjoyable_! 

Haou smiled, his other hand starting to caress Johan, pleasure following in its wake. 

“I most certainly am. And before long, you will be too. You’re _mine_ now, Johan Andersen. Mine _forever_.” 

And he laughed. 

**The End**

**Notes:** I say "the end" but as anyone who has read the reverse-world knows, it's really the beginning for Johan.


End file.
